This invention relates to terminal boards for dynamoelectric machines in the form of electric motors and the like, and in particular, to a terminal board which includes an integral lock for securing an electrical switch to the terminal board using only a single fastener. While the invention is described in particular with respect to pump motors, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the invention.
Electric motors and generators (broadly referred to as dynamoelectric machines) conventionally include a casing or shell which houses a rotor and a stator. The casing is closed by end-shields. A rotor shaft, extending axially from the rotor, is journaled in the end-shields for rotation. In certain applications employing A. C. induction motors, for example, in the form of split phase or capacitor start motors, a starting switch is associated with the terminal board. The board may have other control circuits or devices associated with it. When these motors are employed a fluid pump, the board and any associated control circuit elements often are mounted outboardly of one of the end-shields, and the terminal board area is enclosed by an end-shield cover. Preferably, the terminal board is mounted to an outboard surface of the end-shield. The switch is generally secured to the terminal board with two screws or other type of fastener. In the pump motor just described, assembly of the components is simplified if the number of fasteners are reduced to one. In particular, assembly of the motor itself and attachment of the switch to the board is made more easily and more quickly.